Bullet in a Bonfire
by LunaticHolliday402
Summary: A quick one shot that connects to "The Lunatic Diva and the Architect." Colby Lopez point of view of a night he will never forget. And the trouble that seems to unknowingly await him.


**A/N: One shot of what happened to Jenna Good. So if you haven't read, "Lunatic Diva and The Architect." Jump over to that story. I tried to do a way around getting gruesome with the showdown between her and the asshole ex. **

**Stay tuned for more on Lunatic and Architect.**

Ever since the phone call, I was on edge. In fear that one day I'd open a door and he'd be standing over her dead body. "So how am I getting wrote off tonight?"

"Uh, well. There's two routes they want to go. The first is injure you or the second is to announce the pregnancy."

"Can I opt for the first?" I tried to stifle my laugh as she attempted to button her pants. "Oh you've got to be kidding." She sounded aggravated. I walked up to her and placed my hand across her belly.

"You look beautiful." I kissed Jenna. "If we do the first. I'll see if there's a way to imply the injury. For the sake of the kid." I hugged her. "Before we start the show, can I ask you an important question?" I can't believe I was actually doing this, "Jenna Good. Will you marry me?" Jenna stood frozen as I was on one knee before her.

A knock on the door interrupted the moment, "Ambrose! You're needed in Stephanie's office, now." I was about to argue, but her hand slipped through my fingers.

"Jenna." She went out the door, and I felt foolish. "Stupid." I smacked the wall and finished getting ready for the show. I went to Gorilla Point and saw only Drew McIntyre.

"Where's your girl?"

"Had to go to Stephanie's office for something." I rubbed my neck. "I figured I was to meet her here."

"Uh oh. Trouble in paradise."

"Mind your business, Drew." Big Dog barked as he walked up. "I'm on a rest day. So I'll be your cheerleader until she shows up."

"No. I'll be fine. If I need an assist. I'll flash you the signal." We high fived before he walked away. The show started off with me getting interviewed by Charley.

"Is Ambrose okay?"

"She got called to the bosses office. So, she'll be out here soon."

"There's rumors going around, and I'm hoping you to clarify," I panicked on the inside she was going to ask about pregnancy.

"Charles. Let me stop you there, Ambrose is..." I froze as McIntyre's music played.

"She's mad at you for something and keeping space...because she'll go crazy and kick your ass?" He laughed as I clenched my jaw. "Come on, Rollins, something _big _is going on and the Universe wants to know!" Drew got close enough to the ramp that I suicide dived onto him. Samoa Joe and Corbin jumped the barricade. I was outnumbered and clueless because this was not what we planned. This should had been when her music played and she come in with a steel chair. The crowd cheered as Roman ran down into the cluster. Drew McIntyre fell from a Superman Punch. Finn Balor landed on top of Samoa Joe.

"The hell you come from?" I asked Balor.

"You're welcome for the help." Referees and Security split everyone up. Reigns, Balor and I were getting herded up the ramp towards Gorilla Point. A referee leaned in close to us.

"Get backstage now."

"What's wrong?"

"That's all I know. Get back there, now." Something suddenly made me worry about her. I played off by trying to get around the referee. He shoved me back and shouted again.

"That's enough. Backstage. Now." We walked through Gorilla Point and saw Stephanie and the end of the stairs.

"What the hell is going on?" Roman asked. The look on Stephanie's face and the feeling in my soul made me aware.

"Ambrose?" Stephanie had a two way radio. I could hear the guards searching the arena.

"Police is already outside they're posting at the doors. The officer in charge is watching the cameras to get a timeline."

"Timeline of what?" Joe and Fergal looked concerned for their friend.

"She never showed up to my office." I ran flat out for our locker room. Joe and Fergal were hot on my trail. I yanked the door open and replayed in my head what happened.

"Why did I leave you alone?!" I slammed the door as I looked for any clue if she made it back.

"What are you looking for?" Fergal watched me like I was a lunatic.

"I'll know it when I see it." Joe picked up my phone.

"Uh. Bro." I saw text message from her phone and felt something break in me. A picture of her filled the screen. Her mouth was duct taped shut and a bleeding cut across her eye. I tried calling the phone, but their was no answer. Fergal took the phone from me.

"Let's take this to Stephanie. Alert the police that they need to step up search." We all walked out of the locker room, and a glint of silver caught my eye. "What is it?" I bent over and picked up the small loop earring.

"She made it to here." I knew exactly where to look.

"Where is he going?" I heard Fergal say to Joe.

"Just get that to Stephanie. I'll follow him." As soon as I got to the boiler room door, I ripped it open. Derek had just rounded the corner of a machine. He was covered in blood, and strange gashes were across his face. I don't know what happened in me, but it was like a switch went off in my head.

"What have you done?!" I tackled him to the ground. Part of me was glad I was able to unleash hell on this asshole. The knife skittered across the floor. Joe hollered from the hallway for the cops. The glorious sound of Derek's bones crunching underneath me were like music to my ears. Joe pried me off my prey. "No. He deserves this punishment."

"Cops are coming up the hallway." Derek laughed through a broken, bloody smile.

"I ain't going back to jail. My job's already done." He pulled out a revolver. The gunshot echoed the room. Joe and I covered our ears as they rang.

"What'd he mean the job was done?" Joe asked as we both tried to shake off the pain in our head. The smell of blood began to overflow our senses.

"Jenna!?" I rounded the corner of the machine. The body on the floor took me a second to realize who I was looking at, "Joe! Find trainer or EMT's now!" Thankfully those classes from Brianna started to pay off. I rolled her over carefully and checked for vitals. "Stay with me, Babe. Stay with me." I whispered as I felt her faint pulse. However she wasn't breathing. "Shit. Shit. Shit." Immediately I started rescue breaths. "Breath. Damn it!" A trainer rushed the room. He immediately started bandaging the laceration on her head.

"Take a quick break and see what you can do with that barbed wire." We switched places so he could work. After he got it covered, he pulled out an AED to check her vitals. My heart sunk as the machine was beeping flat line. "Clear!" I stuck my hands up as he hit the button. Her body spasmed.

_"Checking." _I leaned over and cupped her face.

"Damn it, Ambrose! You can't do this to me!" Joe grabbed me and pulled me back as the machine said to stand clear. "Come back to me!" Paramedics rushed the room with a backboard after the AED sent another jolt through her body. I took a breath as I heard the machine started beating. My eyes stung from fighting tears back.

"Back in sinus rhythm." Paramedics started to try to get the barbed wire off her arm.

"Why'd she do this to herself?"

"What?" I asked.

"The way the barb wire is around her arm. She did that to herself." They looked around, "Where did she even get it?"

"Can you save our friend? Worry about that later?" Joe's grip tightened on me as I fought to be by her. They got majority of the barbed wire off her arm and kept the piece that seemed to be embedded into her elbow. They took her off the AED and began to move her on to the backboard. I saw movement from her and broke free of Joe.

"Jenna? Babe?" I cupped her face as they strapped her to the board. "Can you hear me?" I put my hand into her good one and she squeezed tight.

"We need to move her to the stretcher."

"On your count." I grabbed one side and assisted to get her onto the stretcher. They strapped her down as I saw Jenna begin to panic. "Jenna? Can you hear me?"

"What happened?"

"Keep your eyes on him. Keep talking to him." The paramedic pointed to me as the gathered their bags and prepared to move. I noticed her eye darted like she was thinking something.

"Jenna?" She freaked and attempted to jump off the stretcher.

"Derek? Where is he?" I tried to console her. However, there was a strange look in her face.I looked back behind me as the police put a white sheet up to hide him. The paramedics started to move her out. Stephanie and other superstars created a walkway to create a barrier from the fans. They moved along with us straight down to the ambulance. I heard people chattered as we walked by and they had cameras out. The paramedics went to load her in and I turned to Stephanie.

"Go with her." Jenna grabbed my hand as I entered the back. Her face contorted and she screamed out in pain. "What just happened?" The doors slammed shut and they started working on her. Blood began to pool around her legs. I kept a hold of her hand as the other paramedic jumped into the driver's seat and sped off for the nearest hospital.

"Keep your eye on me, Jenna." I saw her begin to fade. "Ambrose! Stay with me!" Her eyes teared up as she lost consciousness. "What just happened?" He asked me what was her blood type and started another life saving line. The ambulance came to halt. People in scrubs were on standby just inside the doors. I kept a grip on Jenna's hand as we rushed inside. The doctor was briefed on her vitals as he ordered to switch her to a nearby bed. Everything began to move so fast that I couldn't keep up with what they were saying. We were rushing again towards a double set of doors. A nurse forced me to let go of Jenna and saw me covered in blood.

"Let me take you somewhere so you can clean up." She took me by the hand.

"The baby ain't going to make it, is it?" She saw the pain in my eyes.

"There was too much trauma to her body." She gave me a reassuring squeeze. "She's in good hands." The nurse took me to an area to shower the blood off and had a pair of scrubs waiting on me. I went to the OR waiting room. Time seemed to slow as I sat and waited for news. I couldn't believe seeing Jon walk through the door.

"How is she?"

"No news yet."

"The baby?" I felt myself begin to hyperventilate. Jon saw the look in my face and wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm so sorry, man." Joe walked in about thirty minutes later. He had a paper cup. Just as he handed it off, the doctor entered the room.

"Jenna is stable. It took us a while to get her bleeding under control." He took a breath. "You saw how brutalized her body was; I am sorry to confirm the baby was miscarried." My hand shook and Joe took the coffee before I dropped it. "I do got to hand it to her. For using the barbed wire to make her punches that much lethal."

Jon's face turned pale, "She did what?"

"To fight Derek, she," I motioned as if I was wrapping barbed wire around my arm.

"Jenna Good would not do that." Joe frowned.

"No way in hell is Borden back."


End file.
